deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver Vs Jet The Hawk
Intro WIz: when it comes to comedic speedy characters these two are often though of quicksilver the speedster of the avengers and the x men boomstick: and jet the hawk leader of the babylong rouges he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win..a death battle Quicksilver Wiz: meet quicksilver at a young age he was experimented on as a child with his sister the scarlet witch after the scientist was not satisifed with the results he sent them back to genovo where magneto adopted them boomstick: sounds complicated wiz: yeah magento took them under his wing and convinced them he was they're father but a little later they reddeemed themselves and joined the avengers then the x men quicksilver has superhuman speed has accelerated stamina metabolism reflexes strength and durability he has an accelerated healing factor boomsitck: kinda like wolverine wiz: sure let's go with that he ounce outran a radio wave ran halfway around the world in 92 seconds survived a collision with a jetliner took out five soldiers at ounce boomstick: wow that's quite impressive he has also punched out ultron with captain america disamred a bomb in less then one second evacuated a militairy complex in mere seconds disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger wiz: and can walk on water boomstick: omg is he jesus? wiz: no boomstick: well he might as well be he took a hit from apocalypse and hercules you know the mythincal half god himself? wiz: yes but he is arrogant and is kinda suffers a mental illness meaning he is kinda a pyschopath boomstick: yeah but he can still walk on water somebody give him a long beard *it is given to him on an image with a ding sound* boomstick: there we go wiz: oh geez.. "You can read minds enough to be able to predict any attack your opponent will make. So you will be able to — anticipate every move I make — and do absolutely — nothing about it — because -I-am-the-fastest-man-on-earth." ''Jet The Hawk'' wiz: jet the hawk he is the leader of the babylon rouges he has the skills to ride extreme gear can keep up with sonic is very fast is the only one who can ride his board and is a skilled treasure hunter boomstick: he is tricky and sneaky acd can outwitt opponents even sonic wiz: but he is greedy wanting the treaure for himself instead of letting eggman conquer the world with it he is cocky and selfish and often ignores his teammates he has knocked away a desk with a single kick and took on several security bots at ounce boomstick: wow what a guy but he is also a sore loser and has a massive ego and always wants to win and also he kinda doesn't like people making him look bad as well as his reputation wiz: but jet is quite a board rider he won't let anything stand in his way "You sure you wanna risk a rematch? I promise you right now you'll regret it!" ''Fight-Intro'' Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...death battle! ''Pre-FIght'' We see jet in a race just then quicksilver runs right past him making him spin out as quicksilver ends up in first place '' ''the other racers cross leaving jet in dead last '' ''jet: no! i was so close quicksilver: better luck next time birdy jet: now you listen here i did not come here to lose you are gonna pay for making me look bad quicksilver: alright your funeral announcer: FIGHT! ''Fight'' Jet then runs at quicksilver but he dodges out of the way jet: whoa he is more faster then i thought quicksilver: you ain't seen nothing yet quicksilver then punches at jet with a massive amount of hits jet: okay tough guy try this on for size! jet then get's on his board and rams at quicksilver and attacks quicksilver however superkicks him off the board and get's on it but he falls off '' ''jet: heh nice try only i can rid my board jet then uses his speed to attack quiscksilver and his all bloody but he reheals jet: aw come on! '' ''quicksilver and jet then clash at each other but jet jumps up and kicks quicksilver in the face causing a bruise bu as quicksilver is '' ''about to heal jet spindashes into him and punches him with massive speed '' ''quicksilver: grraah you will meet your defeat! quicksilver then attacks jet but jet then dropkicks him sending him spinning into the ground jet: heh your the one who beat me what a joke just then quicksilver eyes then shrank quicksilver: i am not a joke! quicksilver heals then goes at jet with massive speed '' ''quicksilver: you call this a joke? quicksilver then attack with lightning fast speed '' ''quicksilver: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! quicksilver laughed like a madman as he went on the attack '' ''quicksilver: i am quicksilver the very definition of speed! jet the hawk then went flying into the side of a wall he then saw a wanted poster of his opponent for 12 million dollars jet: oh so your a wanted man very well '' ''dollar signs appeared in the greedy hawk's eyes jet then jumped up and kicked him in the gut sending him stumbling back jet then used his board and rammed into him and dragged him in the ground quicksilver was badly beaten quicksilver was about to heal himself but jet saw his chance jet: not this time i am getting that 12 million grand jet then goes in for the kill but quicksilver then uppercuts him sending him flying quicksilver then takes jet's board and attacks him with it then throws it at him jet then lands on it on his feet jet: nice try buddy but i am getting rich even if it kills me '' ''jet then attacked quicksilver on his board but then he hit a rock as they bot landed on they're backs but then the board '' ''decapitated the scarlet witch quicksilver: no!!!!! quicksilver mourned the loss of his sister so much it made him mad quicksilver: now you've done it i am gonna roast you like a turkey! quicksilver then runs into him and attacks he then spins around him causing a hurricane '' ''jet: ahhhh! jet went spinning in the hurricane jet then realized the hurricane stopped but jet was still in the air and he couldn't fly jet: uh oh jet then landed on his face quicksilver: heh the dirt suits you jet: that's what i'm supposed to say! this made jet angry as he ran at quicksilver but then quicksilver threw jet's own board at him as jet was stabbed and sent into '' ''building jet was shish kabobed on the the floor of the building quicksilver: don't mess with me buddy! ''Results'' KO! *quicksilver is seen crying over wanda while the other babylon rouges are crying over jet* boomstick: omg! no!!! wiz: this was no contest quicksilver had better speed better advantages and better experience jet was more cocky and greedy thus it caught up to him quicksilver trumped jet in just about everything boomstick: not only that but jet just couldn't keep up with quicksilver he was that fast quicksilver took hits from the biggest characters apocalypse and herules in the end it was game over for jet looks like jet was shish kabobed wiz: the winner is quicksilver Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! https://youtu.be/9hDUJmQM_RQ VS https://youtu.be/RdJeyDIuisk SPARTY THE SPARTAN VS CHUCK E CHEESE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles